Notes To No One
by Rukia141
Summary: Draco wasn't expecting a reply when he lazily scribbled a question on a piece of parchment and hiding it. Who's the mysterious girl that's writing to him, and how did she manage to settle herself into his heart? Give it a chance!
1. Chapter 1

_**So, I looked over my chapters and I realized how many mistakes I made. Before I post any more chapters, I want to fix these errors up. They really are annoying. If you find anymore, please let me know. Thanks!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notes To No One<strong>_

As Snape drawled to about something I truly didn't care about, I idly scribbled meaningless things on my piece of parchment. I would occasionally look up and laugh obnoxiously loud whenever Weasley and Potter were berated about something. Or I would snicker loudly whenever Granger was put down again and again, but other than that, class was relatively tedious. Do all sixth years feel this way? Once they are so close to the end did they just sit back and let the world do its thing?

Granger was anxiously jumping in her seat.

"What now?" Snape asked lazily.

"Please, sir, I know the answer to your question." She said.

"If you must, Granger." He rolled his eyes. The whole class moaned in protest as Granger gave a whole lecture on her findings. I made a crude comment in the middle of her mini lesson, and several Gryffindors shot daggers at me while my housemates hooted with laughter. I winked at Potter and Weasley, and they both scowled. Granger lifted her chin up in a haughty manner and fixed me with a cold stare.

"You don't want me to give you another good slug to the nose, don't you, little ferret?" She asked smugly. It was my turn to feel embarrassed as the Gryffindors fell against each other laughing.

"Quiet." Snape threatened. The rest of the time went on without another disruption. As we exited out of the classroom, I made my way to one of the windows that overlooked the whole grounds. Having quietly slipped away from Pansy and the others, I scared off a couple of second years and sat on the window sill with a sigh. I wiped away my blond hair from my eyes and stared off into nothing. It was the only kind of peace I knew, the clouds drifting overhead, the lake being calm, and the breeze that whispered gently. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. Then I looked down at my parchment and scribbled on it.

_What's the meaning of life? I can't seem to grasp it._

"Draco!" Someone called.

Damn.

I quickly tore off the piece of paper and shoved it in a little nook. The last thing I wanted was for my friends to make fun of me over something like this. I wouldn't be caught dead with it.

"What is it, Blaise?" I muttered as I gathered my things. My peace was short lived, so I was going to be in a grumpy mood all day.

"Come on, we've been waiting for you for lunch." He said. Sighing, I followed him down the hall.

* * *

><p>I sat down on the window sill and took in a breath of fresh, crispy air. Again I had managed to sneak away from my friends in order to find peace. I swear they cling on to me way too much. Throwing Pansy off the Astronomy tower was quite appealing at the moment. I settled down and proceeded to read a book when something caught my eye. It was a crumpled up piece of parchment. Remembering that I had put it there the day before, I took it out and opened it. Underneath my neat scrawl was something written by someone else.<p>

_I don't know myself, really, but I find the mysteries quite fascinating. Don't you think so? What's life without a couple of misfit Nargles?_

"Nargles?" I said a little amused. I wasn't seriously expecting anyone to find it, let alone reply to it. Feeling a little bored, I decided to write something back.

"_Nargles? What are they, an undiscovered species of butterflies, or something much more ridiculous like a certain half breed giant? _

Knowing that I wasn't going to get a reply back because of my rude comment, I tucked it away and sauntered off in the direction of the dungeons.

The next day I open up the slip of paper and read it, stunned.

"_Ah, excellent! Someone to talk to about it! If you would look, please, under one of the shields hanging on the wall, it's the one three ways down from the suit of armor._

Confused, I went to said shield and lifted it up. A small purple like journal fell at my feet, and I picked it up. I opened it up and stared at the first page.

_You found it! Excellent! Nargles, you were curious about them, were you not? Well, Nargles like to hide in mistletoe and cause trouble for unsuspecting people. They enjoy stealing and pulling pranks. They may be troublesome, but I say they keep me entertained. They ran off with my shoes once, has that ever happened to you? I've been wearing Butter Beer corks to fend them off, you should try it, you never know when a shoe could go missing, or a sock._

I slammed the book shut and stood there in a stupor. Just what the hell was this person talking about? I wasn't expecting the little fool to, actually, think that we were going to start writing or something. The mere thought made me laugh out loud. I was about to chunk the stupid journal out the window when I thought better of it. I wanted to see what other foolish things this little creeper could come up with.

_That's fascinating, I don't suppose you know any more crack pot useless things?_

Chuckling to myself, I tucked the journal back into its secret spot and made my way to lunch.

* * *

><p><em>Well, I don't know anything about a cracked pot, but don't fret, I'm sure you'll get it back before the school year ends, I found my shoes hanging from a chandelier last year.<em>

Is this person trying to be funny? I looked around at the unsuspecting passerby and wondered which buffoon was the culprit. I knew one thing for a fact, this person wasn't a Slytherin. This person couldn't be in Ravenclaw, they sounded too stupid to be. Maybe it's a Hufflepuff, after all they are filled with the most pathetic losers this school has ever seen. I froze. What if it were a Gryffindor? What if a Gryffindor saw me write that stupid note and decided to joke around with a couple of buddies? I could almost hear their laughter ringing in my ears. I felt my face flush with anger, this was probably a joke.

Angrily, I quickly wrote a response.

_I've already figured you out, so I suggest you Gryffindors back off unless you want a nasty curse hit you right between the eyes. Leave me alone, you mongrel!_

Slamming the small book shut, I shoved the journal under the shield and briskly walked away.

I didn't bother to look at what the idiots replied, and I went three full days ignoring the shield on the wall as I sat on the window sill. However, something tugged at the corners of my mind and I scowled at the shield. Finally, after several agonizing minutes I heaved myself up from the window sill and took the damned journal from the wall.

_Silly! I'm no Gryffindor! I have several friends in Gryffindor, though. Like Ginny Weasley. I'm in Ravenclaw, how about you?_

Ginny Weasley? Ravenclaw? There was no way that this person was in Ravenclaw, they were spouting out nonsense and Ravenclaws were not known for saying and doing stupid things. This person was also friends with that Weasel girl, and that made things more doubtful for me.

_Prove it, I don't believe you._

I replied. I put the journal back in its place and left.

* * *

><p><em>Ask The Gray Lady about her death.<em>

I blinked in confusion. What did the person mean about asking the Ravenclaw ghost about her death? If there were something The Gray Lady despised more than anything, it was men. She wouldn't want to talk to me, especially if I'm a Slytherin; I don't know why, but she has some sort of grudge against us Slytherins.

Not truly having much choice in the matter, I made my way to Ravenclaw Tower.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes To No One**

I was receiving several weird looks from the mingling Ravenclaws as I made my way higher up the tower. I stopped before a couple of third years, and they cringed when they realized who I was.

"The four of you, do you know where I can find The Gray Lady?" I asked. They stared at each other and then they stared at me. Growing annoyed, I loomed over one of the boys. "Do you, or not?"

He gulped and pointed shakily toward a classroom door. "She usually hangs out in one of the empty classrooms." He said softly. I sneered at him as I made my way to the empty classrooms. I looked in several classrooms, but I was never able to find The Gray Lady. Growing impatient, I turned to leave when I heard a moan. I stopped short and turned to where the sound was coming from. It was drifting from one of the classrooms I visited and cautiously approached it. There was another moan and then silent weeping soon followed.

I hesitated at first, but I opened the door. She emitted a gasp and whirled around as I entered. Her pale face was streaked with tears, but her eyes went steely cold when she caught sight of the color of my robes.

"Slytherin male, what are you doing here?" She hissed angrily, her beautiful face was a mask of pain and fury. Not quite knowing what to say, I formed the question in my head and let it slip through my lips.

"I was just wondering if you could tell me about your death?" I asked. Her whole body stiffened. If she still had color, her cheeks would have been a bloody red. She raised her chin up a fraction and turned away.

"Nay."

"I know it's a bit personal, and I frankly don't care, but there's a reason as to why I asked you." I said, shrugging. She turned and drifted toward my direction and passed right through me, showering me with what felt like icy cold water. Shivering, I turned and watched her slip through the wall.

"Hey, lady!" I cried, wrenching the door open and stepping out. The Gray Lady turned around and gave me a lazy stare, though her eyes still shone with loathing.

"I'm not to excited about this either, but all I want to know is how you died." I told her.

Her jaw clenched and her eyes narrowed. "To a male? Ha! You are not worth my time, and I most certainly will not confide in a slithery snake such as yourself. I suggest you gather up whatever dignity you have and leave the sacred halls of Ravenclaw Tower." She replied coldly, turning away.

"Prejudice much? Look, just tell me how you died, okay? Did you accidentally jump off a tower or something?" I asked. She glared at me with so much hostility that if ghosts could strangle, I'd be dead.

"Leave this tower at once!" She shrieked as she floated down the hall. I threw my arms in the air and turned to leave.

"You know, she won't tell anyone about her death, she only tells Ravenclaw girls she's most fond of." A seventh year girl said.

I glowered at her. "Oh really?"

"Yes. Oi, Hartman, come here!" She called to a dark haired boy. He made his way across the hall and stopped in front of us.

"Yeah?"

"Go to The Gray Lady and ask her how she died." The girl said. Hartman looked at her pointedly.

"You know she won't do give me an answer." He said.

"Just go!"

"Fine." He sighed, walking bleakly to the retreating ghost. I watched with curiosity as he reached the ghost lady. She turned to him in annoyance, and her face contorted in anger when he said something.

"Leave me be!" She screeched, making several of us flinch. She then disappeared through a wall and Hartman made his way back, rubbing his ears.

"Happy?"

"Just proving a point, actually." She said. She turned to me. "You see, she doesn't trust anyone, only a certain few." With that, she walked away. Grumbling under my breath, I made my way back to where the stupid journal was and wrote in it.

_I asked the stupid ghost about her untimely death, and she merely lashed out like a bloody feline. What was the whole point of that anyway? I asked for proof, not for you to send me out on some stupid mini-adventure. Stop wasting my time!_

I slammed the book shut and hid it.

* * *

><p>I stared down at the page in disbelief.<p>

_Her name was Helena Ravenclaw, she was the daughter of Ravenclaw, one of the founders of Hogwarts. Helena took something of her mother's and fled with it. She hoped she would gain something extraordinary by doing what she did. A short while after, her mother became ill, and she sent a man to bring Helena back because she wanted to see her daughter one last time. The Baron found Helena and tried to bring her back, but Helena wouldn't budge. Angered by the countless rejections of his love, he overpowered her and slew her. Then, feeling remorse, guilt, and grief at having murdered his beloved, he took his own life. She only told me bits of her story, but it's the truth nonetheless. Now you know why she doesn't trust men, and why she has a certain grudge on Slytherins due to the Bloody Baron's actions._

"The Bloody Baron! Helena Ravenclaw!" I cried out in surprise. Several heads swiveled to look at me, but I shot each and everyone one of them a glare. I took the journal with me and raced to Ravenclaw Tower in order to see if what this person was saying was true.

I opened every classroom door in search of her, but to no avail. I looked down different, deserted hallways, still I couldn't find her. Frustrated beyond belief, I rounded a corner and saw that she was floating down an empty hallway. I sprinted to catch up to her.

"Wait!" I called. She turned and gave me a look of disgust.

"You again? I thought I forbade you to come near me!" She cried with indignation.

"Is it true? Were you murdered by the Bloody Baron?" I asked, a little out of breath. She looked like she had been slapped in the face and immediately her eyes welled up with tears.

"Who told you that!" She asked, not bothering to hide the thickness of fury in her voice.

"So it is true." I said more to myself than to her.

"How could you possibly know that! Only a few know, but how could a good for nothing Slytherin know! A male! How scandalous!" She wailed as she flew through the wall, sobbing.

Feeling weary, I slid down the wall and sighed. I opened up the journal.

_Okay, I believe you._

It was clear to me now. I was exchanging notes with a Ravenclaw girl.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Notes To No One**_

I brushed the quill underneath my chin as I stared down at the page in the journal. I was going over our recent conversation.

_Care to tell me what house you're in?_

_I don't think you would like to know. _I replied.

_Why ever not? There's no shame in telling what house you come from._

_It's not that simple, you would be surprised. _I had written.

_Isn't that what makes this fun? The surprises? The mystery behind it all? I'm rather fond of mysteries._

_Well, if you must know, I'm in Slytherin. _I told her.

_Oh! My extremely intriguing indeed! I never thought Slytherins were potent writers, do you prefer poetry, or much older art such as Shakespearean sonnets? _That bit made me laugh.

_What are you blubbering about? I'm not a poetic! Slytherins don't stoop down to that level of ridicule. Poetry, ha! _I scribbled.

_Well, I believe Slytherins are capable of substantial things, like their astounding talent in making things highly inhospitable. _I laughed again. This girl, she was getting to me.

_Trust me, Slytherins are like that, they'll always be like that. It's just how it's supposed to be. _I had told her.

_Why?_

It was that straightforward question that had me stumped. I stared down at the page and frowned. I didn't know how to answer that at all. I just knew that Slytherins were supposed to act high and mighty. Pure bloods were always above the rest, but that certainly wasn't a convincing enough reason why we treated people like dirt. I didn't want to tell her that, I didn't want to drive this crazy girl away. She had me captured with her incoherent and innocent thoughts.

_I truly don't know. _I replied with absolute honesty.

The next day I took the journal from its hiding spot and opened it.

_Well, I think they are just wanting attention because they seem terribly lonely._

I was dumbstruck.

* * *

><p><em>Can you tell me what you look like? <em>I asked her.

_But that would defeat the whole purpose of the mystery, wouldn't it?_

_I guess so, but, I would at least like to know one feature about you. _I said, realizing just how stupid I sounded. I mean, seriously, I would like to know one feature about her? She would probably think of me as some type of dork or other.

I slowly flipped the journal open the following day.

_I have blue eyes._

Blue.

For some strange reason, I wanted to know who this girl was. I don't know what suddenly got me interest, but I had the sudden urge to know who she was. All her weird talk about these strange creatures made her a lot more fascinating. I rather enjoyed how her crazy subjects turned into something far more intimate. She was a stranger, yet, I trusted her unconditionally.

But why?

After a few days, talking to her was a necessary must. It was entirely out of the question for me to skip a day of writing to her, even if sometimes the talks were rather short. This particular day, however, I seriously needed someone to talk to.

_I'm not having an exceptionally lovely week. _I wrote.

_What's wrong? _I smiled inwardly. I could almost hear the worry in her voice. Almost.

_Just having some problems with my parents. Father wants me to do…things…_ I wrote with uncertainty. I honestly wasn't sure if I should even talk to her about this, what would she think of me? Would she be disgusted? The sudden thought made my heart sink.

_What things?_

_Things having to do with, well, the times that are coming up. _I replied, fighting the urge to tear out and burn the page.

_I don't understand._ She was so innocent like a child.

_Unless you haven't noticed, the reason why most people don't trust Slytherins is because we are most likely to follow in the Dark Lord's footprints. Father wants to…he wants me to do the honorable thing for the family. _I certainly didn't want to explain myself fully, I was so, ashamed. What was this girl doing to me?

_Oh, I see. This isn't going to affect our friendship at all, would it?_ I couldn't believe my eyes when I read her reply. Quickly I scribbled on the page.

_Don't you realize that they are forcing me to become a Death Eater? I'll be branded with the Dark Mark, I'll be a part of his army. Doesn't that sicken you at all? _I asked her, dreading the answer.

The next day, I took the journal and hesitated. Slowly I flipped past the many pages and my eyes sought her response.

_I hope you aren't expecting me to judge you by whatever is on your skin. Daddy always told me that the content of one's heart and character are what matter most. I think you have a warm heart, and Daddy said my judgment was an excellent one._

I felt light hearted. The burden was lifted from my chest.

* * *

><p>I walked down the crowded hallway and made my way to Transfiguration, tailing couple of Gryffindors. Several Ravenclaws exited a classroom, adding to the mob of mingling colors that were red, green, yellow, and blue. Frustrated with all the noise and pushing, I stalked past several girls.<p>

"Christmas is near, the Nargles will be out and about soon." Came a soft whisper of a voice that struck my heart like a hammer. I stood petrified on the spot, my mind going wild. I quickly recovered as I whirled around to see if I could find the mystery girl that shared her thoughts with me in that secret journal. Without really thinking about it, I barreled through the Ravenclaw girls, and they all cried out in protests.

Blue eyes.

Blue eyes.

I was searching for blue eyes. Where was she? I knew if I saw her eyes I would know who she was. There came a small laugh that filled the air; it was soft and dreamy in a way, as if she had all the time the world. I painfully realized just how much it fit her, even if I didn't know how she looked like. I still hadn't found her, and as the seconds passed, the large crowd began to dwindle and I knew my chances of finding her were slipping away. After the hallway had deserted, I left for class, my heart heavy with disappointment.

_I heard your voice the other day, in the hallway. You were talking about Nargles, and I tried looking for you. _I wrote to her.

_Did you? How interesting, I'm glad you didn't find me._

_How come?_ I asked.

_Because I feel a lot closer to you in between the pages instead of in real life. You are far more fascinating behind the quill than being a cold Slytherin in public._

_What do you mean? That you rather not meet me at all? _I asked in shock.

_That's right._ Came her simple reply the next day. Trying to fight back all of the negative emotions that were spilling over, I replied.

_Why?_

_Well, would you be ashamed at being seen with me, a Ravenclaw? This truly is all up to you._

I seriously didn't know what to reply. Things undoubtedly were going to be different, people would taunt us if they saw we were friends. However, she was the only true friend I ever had. Will I let something like my stupid pride get in the way? Besides, there's a chance that she may turn out to be an altogether different person, and I wouldn't like her.

I suddenly thought of her musical laugh, and knew, that I was only kidding myself.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Okay! Here is the fourth chapter! It's short, but I like how it turned out.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notes To No One<strong>_

Before, I would have wordlessly crossed the grounds without giving the snow a second thought. Now, I stood still as a statue and stared up at the falling flakes. My cheeks were cold, and my hair was a little damp due to the snowflakes melting in my hair. It was dark out, and I watched the gray clouds rolling across the sky. I began making foot prints in the snow; I just idly walked around until I came across my own foot prints again. I was reminiscing a pleasant conversation.

_I'm not fond of the snow much, it's annoying to put it quite frankly. _I wrote to her as I watched the snow fall.

_Why not? I love the snow, especially when it falls from the sky. Have you ever just took the time to watch it fall? It's a beautiful sight to behold. _Of course, she would say something like that.

_Watch the snow fall? That would be a complete waste of my time. _I replied.

_Oh, it isn't a waste at all. If you took the time to take in your natural surroundings, you'll be surprised that there are more noteworthy things to worry about than bustling business, social status, and replaceable money._

_How can you think that? It's civilization. _I scribbled across the page.

_Yes, but what's civilization without a naturalistic foundation?_

_Naturalistic foundation? _I asked.

_People fail to realize the significance of nature and its creatures. Did people not depend on Mother Earth before developing into something more? _I raised my eyebrows at her response.

_You sound like a naturalist. _I joked.

_Do I? Oh it is my dream!_

_To become a naturalist? _I wrote. I was a little surprised. We might have spoken about some personal things, but it had never occurred to me to ask her about her future. Maybe I didn't want to talk about the future, since mine was already constructed for me.

_Very much so, yes. When you stop and let nature take its course around you, you will be swept away by the intensity of it. _I wish she was here to tell me these things in person.

_Is that why you are who you are? By our conversations, you sound like a person who doesn't bother to worry about trivial things. Did nature bring about all of this? _I asked a little intrigued.

_Yes._

I wanted to see her.

_Good for you. _It was all I could reply at that moment. I gently tucked the journal behind the shield.

_How about you? What do you want to pursue? _She asked me the following day. Did she not understand that there was no future for me? If the Dark Lord won this war, there was no future for any of us.

_It's hard to think about. I'm not entirely sure of what I want to do. It's all too confusing. _I admitted.

_Oh, well, I know what you should do._

_What's that?_ I asked.

_Watch the snowflakes._

* * *

><p>I shivered and clutched my cloak tighter around me. Again I lifted my head and stared up at the sky. Her words drove me out here, in the middle of the night in order to watch the snowflakes. I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration and heaved a sigh. The cold breeze tossed icy air in my face, making my face go numb.<p>

I saw a few clouds part, and I caught sight of the stars. They sparkled like crystals, and I vaguely thought if her blue eyes sparkled like that. Is her skin as pale as the moon? Did she hold as many mysteries as the universe did? Would she take my breath away?

_I think I may have an idea on what I would be interested in studying. _I told her.

_Do tell! _I could feel her excitement.

_Astronomy. The stars were the ones who captured my interest. _And that's not the only thing that has captured my attention, let me tell you.

_Astronomy! I think the study of the stars is simply romantic! _Her response almost made me fall through the window. This was the very first time she mentioned anything that went beyond the borders of our friendship. Also, why was my heart racing at the mere sight of her words? Of course, she didn't mean much by it, but my befuddled thoughts sure as hell didn't agree.

_It's not that exciting. _I wasn't going to tell her that she was the inspiration behind it.

_Yes, it is, everyone's dream is a remarkable dream, if you choose to follow it._

_You're an extraordinary person. _I jotted down, my hand shaking. Get a grip on yourself, Malfoy, it's not as you're confessing to her or anything!

_I feel the same for you. _She told me. I gave a humorless chuckle.

I seriously doubt it.

_**Short and to the point! Hurray! Stay tuned for the next one! Review, please!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**This is a short story, so the end is near. I rather enjoyed writing this, I had fun.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notes To No One<strong>_

I took the usual route to a certain window I sat by in order to write to a mysterious girl that haunted my thoughts and heart. It was a really weird feeling, I've never felt this way for anyone before, and it put me on the edge. This girl, whoever she was, found a way to bury herself deep within me by simply writing to me. I've tried, on some occasions, to convince her to meet up with me somewhere. However, no matter how many times I begged, she didn't want to meet up. It came to a point where I thought she would be ashamed to be seen with me. I thought about it more, and realized that she wasn't the type to resort to something as low as that.

It wouldn't take long for her to cheer me up again. She would say these outrageous things that got me laughing sometimes. I stopped before the shied that hid the object that consisted of our secret conversations. I casually looked around to see if I were alone. Seeing that the coast was clear, I lifted the shield and took the journal. I was about to make my way to the window sill when something caught my eye. Butterbeer caps and corks, those were the first things I saw, then I realized that it was a necklace made from them.

She had been here.

Well, of course she would be here, how else would she answer me? I've never put much thought into it, but I was just so used to seeing her responses in the journal, that I figured the words magically appeared. It was stupid, I know, but I couldn't gather up my thoughts and make them coherent at the moment.

As I held her necklace, a jolt shot through me. It came in such a shock to me, because somewhere in the recess of my mind, I figured she wasn't real; half of me started to think that this was all a dream, a dream about talking to this faceless girl who managed to snag my heart. I held her necklace tighter and fully grasped the idea that she was very much real, and she was here at Hogwarts.

With my heart pounding, I shakily opened the journal.

_Sometimes I wonder what the lake holds. Can you imagine? A whole different world underneath the murky surface of the water sounds absolutely fascinating. I want to probe and find out about all its secrets._

Secrets.

If I find out who she is, is that all she's going to end up being? Will she become one of my agonizing secrets? I was so close, though, she is a student here. She is someone I probably unknowingly pass on my way to class. She is so close, closer than she's ever been.

Making up my mind on the matter, I hurriedly wrote out a response.

_Yes, secrets are meant to be discovered._

* * *

><p>I entered the noisy Great Hall and nervously ran my fingers against her necklace. It was lunch time, and the thundering noise of the many voices nearly gave me a headache. I had no idea on where to begin, but I had to start somewhere. Ignoring the waves of my friends, no, housemates, I reverted my eyes to the Ravenclaw table. One of them was bound to know who this necklace belonged to, I mean, it was pretty outrageous. I made my way to the Ravenclaw table, trying hard to glare at those who were staring. Some Gryffindors turned in their seat, and some Ravenclaws looked at me, bewildered.<p>

Not being able to find my voice, I cleared my throat loudly at a couple of girls. They turned to me and gave me an amused glance.

"Well, look who decided to grace us with his presence, Draco Malfoy." One of them smirked. Fighting to hold onto an angry retort, I let the necklace dangle in front of them.

"Do any of you know who this might belong to? I found it in the hallway." I was already formulating up an excuse as to why I even wanted to know. They stared at it for a couple of seconds before bursting out in laughter.

"Who doesn't know where that weird necklace came from? It takes a real _loony_ person to come up with something as _loony_ as that!" They fell into a fit of giggles.

They were making fun of her.

All I wanted to do at that moment, was to forcibly shut their mouths up with a good curse. However, the fury that was bubbling up inside of me was keeping my head from coming up with good spells. All I knew was that I wanted them to stop, unless they wanted something awful nasty to happen to them.

"Well, I think it's brilliant." Came an angry voice. Distracted from my sudden anger, I looked over my shoulder and saw Ginny Weasley with Potter at her side looking a little peeved himself.

"Oh, no need to get annoyed, we were only teasing." One of the Ravenclaw girls said. Ginny narrowed her eyes at them, and I was happy to notice that their bubbly laughter died.

"She happens to be one of my best friends, so I suggest you think twice about the words that come out of your mouth." She snapped. The girls turned away, clearly embarrassed. Weasley then crossed her arms and glared at me.

"I bet you egged them on, didn't you?" She accused. I rounded up on her, but I saw Potter tense. This really wasn't the time or place for a confrontation. Rolling my eyes at her, I held up the necklace.

"I just want to know who this belongs to." I said. She took one look at it and made a grab for it, luckily, I pulled it away on time.

"Give it to me, I'll be sure to give it to Luna." She replied, holding out her palm.

Luna.

"Luna who?" I asked, almost in a trance. Luna, her name was Luna. Even her name fitted her perfectly. Sweet, gentle Luna.

"Luna Lovegood. That belongs to her, and I would appreciate it if you would hand it over. She would want it back." Weasley said. I still held on to the necklace tightly. I shook my head at them, smirking.

"I was the one who found it, so don't you think it would be fair for me to return it?" I asked. Weasley and Potter exchanged suspicious looks.

"So you could get a chance to torment her, fat chance, Malfoy." Potter said.

Ignoring him, I turned to the Weasley girl. "Where is she?" I asked.

"I don't think so, Malfoy. We don't trust you, and I'm sure she doesn't either." She said. For some reason, her words became a sore thorn in my side, making me relatively nasty.

"So suddenly you're an expert, you filthy blood traitor." I shot at her. Potter grabbed the front of my robes and fixed me with a hateful glare. I recognized that anger in his eyes, it was the same kind of anger I felt when they were ridiculing Luna.

"Harry." The Weasley girl said in an even tone. People were starting to stare at the three of us.

"I heard her say she was going to the lake during lunch, today, during class." A Ravenclaw girl piped up, clearly nervous at the fact that a fight could break out right next to her and her friends. I viciously tore away from Potter's grasp. Fixing the front of my robes, I made my way out the Great Hall, but not before glaring at the pair coldly.

* * *

><p>The lake.<p>

Luna was at the lake. The thought of finally seeing her, meeting her, was making my stomach lurch. My heart was threatening to burst free from my chest as I got closer and closer to the lake. The cold wind whipped at my face harshly, and I noticed that I didn't have a coat to protect me from the freezing air, but I was beyond caring. I slowed down into a walk, and my steps started to become heavy.

What was I going to do when I met up with her? Should I even tell her who I am? She did make it clear that she didn't want to meet me. What if she realizes how much of a mistake it was to talk to me when she finally saw who I was. She would probably cut any sort of tie with me. The thought tore at me painfully.

No.

Luna wasn't like that. She couldn't be like that. I was about to double back and head towards the castle when I suddenly spotted a lone figure, back turned. Her cloak whipped slightly in the wind, and I saw her idly tuck some lush, golden hair behind her ear. My legs had a mind of their own, because they slowly made their way towards the girl. As I neared her, I heard her faintly hum a tone I quite didn't recognize.

I stopped a few feet behind her and just watched as she slightly swayed, staring out at the lake. She was musing, about the lake. I wondered if she was trying to figure out its secrets. I smiled at the thought.

"Mysterious, isn't it? One could lose themselves in its gentle waves." She said, catching me off guard. Her voice was exactly as I remembered. It was velvet soft and whispery. The way she emitted a delicate sigh at the end of her sentence made me wondered if she did that every time she talked. I honestly didn't care, it sounded heavenly.

"Er…yeah…" Came out my strangled reply. What else could I say? She turned and looked at me curiously.

I felt my heart turn over.

Her blue eyes did sparkle, but they sure beat the stars in a long run. Her skin looked so soft and pale, and I had the sudden urge to reach out and touch her cheek, which was a rosy color due to the cold. She had a thoughtful look on her face, as if she were living in a dream. I couldn't gather any sign of emotion from her face, but I guess that's what made her special. She was a complete mystery to me. Her eyes were full of knowledge, not the kind Granger had, but it was as if Luna knew certain secrets the world didn't bother to look for. Her eyes were probing, and I faintly wondered if she knew everything about me, just by staring into my gray eyes.

She was so beautiful that she took my breath away.

Finally, I was able to take in a huge breath that sent a gush of icy air into my lungs. Trying to ignore the tiny needle-like pain in my chest, I stood there like a moron.

"Can I help you with something?" She said, barely above a whisper. Her words were like a caress. Bloody hell, maybe this wasn't a good idea after all.

"This, I found it." I abruptly said, shoving the necklace to her face. I took a step back, realizing how dangerously close I was. She had a pleasant tree-like smell that mingled with the fresh aroma of earth and flowers; it was intoxicating.

"Oh." She said, her hand going to her throat. "My necklace, wherever did you find it?"

"Inhehalway." I mumbled, tugging nervously at my tie. Despite the cold air, it was getting rather warm.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" She asked, looking more amused than confused.

"I said in the hallway. I found it in the hallway." I managed to say, clearing my already clogged throat. My mouth had gone dry, and my heart decided to gallop wildly inside of my chest. I was also extremely aware of the heat that was rising to my cheeks.

"I see, thank you for going through the trouble of returning it to me." She said, reaching for it. Our fingers brushed, and something inside me began to burn feverishly.

I wanted to tell her, I wanted her to know who I was. She would understand why I just had to see her, because that's who she was. Then again, what if she looses interest once she knows who I am? I don't think our conversations would ever be the same again. I didn't want to lose her, even if we only kept in touch through parchment, ink, and quill. I rather have that than nothing.

"It's no big deal." I said, suddenly feeling tired and heavy.

A ghost of a smile touched her lips. "I always thought Slytherins had a talent of making things highly inhospitable." I remembered she told me those same words before. I inwardly groaned.

Luna, why don't you just stab me in the heart?

"I didn't ask for a kinky conversation." I snapped. Damn it, damn it all! This isn't how I wanted things to go. I winced as her smile fell, she then began to scrutinize me. It was a little nerve racking.

"Is everything alright?" She asked, tilting her head to the side in a cute manner.

"Why so curious?" I asked, again, a little harshly.

"It just seems to me that you're quite miserable." She stated simply. I felt myself stiffen at her words. I had momentarily forgotten how straightforward she was.

"I need to go." I quickly said, turning around. I stole a glance over my shoulder.

"Okay, thank you again!" She called, waving. I silently watched as she placed the necklace around her slender neck. She tossed her hair back and then started to skip down the side of the lake. She was skipping! It was a bittersweet moment indeed. She stopped, bent over to dip her fingertips in the water, and then began to skip again, her humming drifting away with her.

Miserably turning away, I made my way back to the castle. I couldn't tell her.

I was starting to wonder if I ever would.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Here is the next chapter! I've been getting some reviews about the plot of my story. Ha, ha, no, I didn't get the idea from a book. No, I have no idea what Cinderella movie you're talking about, but no matter! To those who take the time to review, thank you!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notes To No One<strong>_

I sighed in utter frustration as I tried hard to pay attention in Charms. No matter how hard I tried, Luna kept creeping back into my head. She was like an itch I couldn't scratch. I kept thinking about her, about her hair, her eyes, her sweet smile. She was absolutely perfect, everything about her was perfect. Luna was innocent and untainted. She managed to slip past any negative emotion life had to offer. Luna saw the good in people; she saw the goodness in me, even though I had absolutely no idea what kind of good I have.

I heard questions being asked, but I just slowly scribbled on my piece of parchment.

_Luna, my Luna._

"Draco."

Damn!

I automatically slammed my hand down on the parchment, concealing my secret. I glared at Blaise and saw that he was trying to see what I was trying to hide. I crumpled up the paper and scowled.

"Are you alright? You seem to be out of it." He asked.

"I'm fine, distracted, but fine." I replied, hastily trying to copy notes from one of the boards. Blaise gave me a knowing glance.

"It's like that time when it was about Granger-"

"That was a long time ago!" I hissed, flushing with humiliation. "It was Third year, and trust me, all of that evaporated when she landed a fist to my face."

Blaise laughed out loud, and a few people stared.

"Boys." The professor warned.

"Don't worry, Blaise, none of this is any of your business." I said in a low voice. Blaise wasn't much to pry, so he merely shrugged and copied down notes.

Ever since I found out about Luna, yesterday, I couldn't concentrate on anything at all! It was maddening, and not to mention spending all of my morning staring at her in the Great Hall. Lunch had been the same way, I would just watch her eat, converse with friends, and just stare off into space and think about, well, lots of things. She was fun to watch, beautiful to watch.

At dinner, I unknowingly bumped into some of my housemates, since my attention was on a certain blond. When I was able to take my seat, my eyes kept making their way to her pretty little face. I watched as some girls told her something and then snickered. I felt a hot boiling sensation building up in the pit of my stomach. They were making fun of her again! Luna turned to them and gave the girls an almost dreamy kind of look, obviously not affected by the teasing. She whispered something, and I could almost hear that faint sigh she emitted. The girls stopped laughing and flushed with embarrassment.

I don't know what Luna said, but I knew she did it innocently, unbeknownst of their discomfort. I gave a small laugh as I watched Luna serve herself some potatoes.

Throughout dinner, my mind kept drifting to our conversations. Maybe I should ask more about her, now that I knew who she was, I wanted to get closer somehow. This feeling I had for Luna, it was stronger than anything I have ever felt before. She got to me way too easily, and I struggled to control these weird emotions that jumbled about. Our conversations would be most definitely different, since I knew who she was. Would it be possible to keep it a secret for long? Will I ever have the courage to face Luna and tell her that the pleasant conversations she has is with Draco Malfoy?

I looked at Luna and wondered what time of the day she goes to write her response in the journal.

The journal!

I completely forgot about it! I have been so distracted with everything I had discovered, that I forgot to write in the journal. How could I forget something so important? Not bothering to come up with an excuse to give to my housemates. I hurriedly exited the Great Hall. When I knew I was alone, I sprinted all the way to where the shield held the journal.

I took the journal and opened it up.

_Oh, yes, secrets are meant to be discovered. Sometimes I don't wish to discover secrets, because then I won't have anything left to explore. Then again, I guess that will lead to another chapter in our lives._

Her way of thinking was astounding.

_You take life to a whole, different new level. I wish a lot of people thought like you. I'm sure the world would be a little more pleasant._

I stared down at the page and ran my fingers across it. I could almost see her, sitting at this window sill, writing whatever thought was on her mind. Heaving a large sigh, I placed the journal back in place and quickly made my way to the Great Hall.

I briskly made my way down a hallway that wasn't quite deserted. A few students who left dinner early, mingled among with friends, enjoying a good time before going to bed. I picked up my pace and shot around the corner.

I collided with something irresistibly soft. I stumbled backwards but, I was able to gain my balance, but the other person wasn't as lucky. I heard the unmistakable sound of books falling, and something like an ink bottle smashed. I was ready to lash out at the stupid fool when I suddenly felt my throat clench up painfully. Disregarding the rapid beating of my heart, I saw Luna sitting up, her blond hair cascading down her face.

"Oops, I'm sorry, I suppose I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." She said it that breathless voice of hers.

"You better be sorry." I said, rather meanly.

"I am." She stated simply. She thoughtfully began to gather her books, humming softly. Well, she seemed in a rare mood today. Rolling my eyes, I knelt down and began to help her with her books. She had this tight hold on me that didn't quite understand. I caught a whiff of her scent; sweet flowers, fresh earth, and a leafy aroma.

"Do you go to the Forbidden Forest?" I asked before I could even think about anything. What has come over me? I cursed at my carelessness. I was trying to keep her from finding out who I was, but damn, when I was around her, I would become a complete idiot.

"Sometimes." She replied, not bothered at all by the question. "I have friends there, and if you stop to listen, the trees whisper secrets."

I fought the inexplicable urge to touch her lips as her soft words left her mouth.

"Be careful, you never know what you could encounter in that forest." I told her, suddenly fearing for her safety. I can't imagine someone like Luna all alone in a dangerous place like that.

"Oh, I know." She said. She gazed up at me with those blue eyes of hers and I just gave her the books, feeling lost in that ocean blue.

"Watch where you're going next time." I snapped, finally able to get a grip on my head.

"I will." She chimed. I muttered a spell and her broken ink bottle came together. I wordlessly shoved it in her bag.

"Well, get going then." I growled.

"Okay." She shrugged, turning to make her way around a corner, but not before looking to see if anyone were coming. "It's safe to turn." She said to herself before disappearing. I knew where she was going, and the thought made me smile.

I hope this wouldn't be one of the last chance encounters.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Not all that special, but I promise something interesting will happen in the next chapter!<strong>_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Okay! Here is chapter seven!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notes To No One<strong>_

Draco Malfoy, you are probably the stupidest guy on this earth! There was no use in berating myself now, the deed was done. I couldn't help myself though, when Luna admitted that she would sometimes go into the Forbidden Forest, it bothered me for days. It wasn't until a recent conversation with her that drove me to do what I was doing now.

_Have you made any more discoveries?_ I asked her.

_Oh, yes. I've actually uncovered something quite extraordinary._

_Care to tell me what? _I replied.

_I don't think now is the time to tell you, but when I do, you will be highly impressed. _I'm already impressed by your personality, Luna. I smiled slightly.

_What's keeping you from telling people of your discovery? _I asked with heightened curiosity. I really didn't care, I just wanted to keep talking to her.

_I don't really want to, this is one of those secrets that should remain hidden from the world. Hopefully you'll understand._

_I understand. _Well, I sort of didn't, but I wasn't going to seem like a fool to her.

_That's great. I think I'll go back to the Forbidden Forest, there are some things I need to take care of. _My heart gave a fearful jolt. She's still going to the Forbidden Forest? What does the forest hold that keeps attracting her attention?

_That's dangerous, are you sure you should be going in there? It's off limits and not to mention all of the things lurking there. _I quickly jotted down, hoping that she will get the idea and stop going there.

_No worries, I'm safe. _No worries!

_When are you going?_ I asked her.

_Sometime this week, hopefully. Wish me luck!_

_Yes, good luck. _I told her.

* * *

><p>I was coming from Herbology, and it was my last class before dinner. It was dusk, and I realized that the sky didn't look that bad. I was becoming aware of a lot of things thanks to Luna Lovegood. Just before I was about to enter the castle, I saw long golden hair dancing in the wind. Forgetting about the cold and everything else, for that matter, I stared at the retreating figure. It only took me a few seconds to recognize Luna's small form.<p>

"Blaise!" I called out.

"Yeah what?" He asked, stopping beside me. I handed him my book bag.

"Take this back to the dormitories, there's something I need to do." I explained. He gave me a questioning look, but he wordlessly entered the castle. I quickly made way across the grounds.

That's how I ended up just outside the Forbidden Forest. I shouldn't have followed Luna, I was so stupid for doing so. Well, there wasn't much I could do now. Making sure that there was no one around, I silently slipped into the forest and let it consume me.

The deeper I went into the forest, the darker it became. I've been in this forest a couple of times, and they were times I sort of don't want to remember. I shuddered, and it wasn't because of the cold. How can Luna come into such a dangerous place like this? What if something happened to her? Cursing at the predicament, I stumbled over roots and got tangled in some brush. Where exactly is she, I want to give her a good yelling for doing something so foolish.

I took out my wand and held it tightly. Strange noises filled the steady air. I would hear rustling, twigs breaking, a distant howl, and something scurrying on the ground. Shivering, I tried with great effort to hear for any sign of Luna. There was no sign of her anywhere, and I was beginning to worry. What if she were hurt? Maybe something got to her and she was lying around somewhere. I shook my head, I should stop thinking about disturbing things like that. I took in a huge breath and then released it.

I lost track of time as I made my way deeper into the forest. I was about to resort to calling out her name when I heard something. It was a gentle hum. Someone was humming, and I knew perfectly well who it was. Turning to the sound, I swiftly made my way towards her. There came a deep groan and I froze. I waited to see if something was following me, but the noise ceased. Convinced that it was only my imagination, I continued my walking. There came a sudden rustle and the groan came again. My pulse racing, I quickly searched for Luna. The quicker I found her, the earlier we could get out of here.

The humming grew louder, and at the same time, the trees I passed became larger and larger. I dodged an upraised tree root and circled a massive tree, coming into a small clearing surrounded by several colossal sized trees. I've never seen trees that big before, that could only mean one thing; Luna and I were deeper than I imagined.

Sitting in the middle of the clearing was Luna. She was just staring up at the trees, humming that weird little tune of hers. I grew angry. Did she truly have no idea that she could have been killed! Of all the irresponsibility! She risked her own life in order to come hum for some stupid trees?

"Luna!" I barked. Her humming ceased and she looked over her shoulder. I heard that low groan again as I made my way toward her. She didn't seem surprised to see me. I was about to reach her when I suddenly heard another rustle, Luna looked up.

"Branch." She said in a soft tone.

"What?" I asked, stopping short.

There came a rustle of leaves and something creaked. Something hard and scratchy hit my chest, sending me sprawling. I felt my head hit a small boulder and I felt an explosion of white hot pain. My vision blurred as the tree_ moved_. I saw Luna look down at me.

"Branch." She said lazily.

I blacked out.

* * *

><p>I felt warm fingers gently touch my forehead, sending sparks throughout my whole body. I held back a sigh as the fingers moved down to my cheek.<p>

"Well, you're still a little warm." Came a whispery voice. Luna, her voice was soothing. I took in a large breath.

"Tell me about the Nargles, Luna." I sighed.

So she told me. I already knew, but I just wanted to hear her talk some more. Her weird talks about these unique creatures was strangely comforting, and not to mention peaceful.

"You flew back quite a way." She finally said.

My eyes shot open and my gray eyes collided with her magnificent blue ones. I sat up like a bullet and realized that we were still in the Forbidden Forest. As I looked around, Luna made her way to a small satchel and took out a white cloth. She touched a tip of it with the snow and returned to my side.

"What happened?" I asked, trying to remember what knocked me out in the first place. There was a painful throbbing in my head, and that's when I remembered what had happened. I was attacked, by a tree!

"You were attacked by a tree." Luna said, gently pressing the cloth to a cut right above my eyebrow. I winced at the tinge of pain.

"Attacked by one of those things!" I cried. The tree wasn't moving, but now I was fully aware of the fact that we weren't quite alone.

"Indeed. Don't worry though, it was in self defense." She explained calmly.

I scoffed. "Self defense? Are you serious? They attacked me first!"

"They felt the tension and attacked. Elder Nymphs are fairly peaceful creatures." She replied, continuing to dab the cloth on my cut.

"Well, that doesn't justify-huh?" I asked, after grasping her words. Luna stood up and beamed at the trees surrounding us.

"Of course they change their location everyday, but they make sure to leave marks for me to follow. They enjoy when I hum for them." She explained. I awkwardly stood up and stared at her.

"Elder Nymphs?" I asked in utter confusion. I stared up at the trees, and faintly saw their leaves rustle.

"That's right, I came by them on pure accident. I was on my way to feed a couple of the forest creatures when they whispered to me." She said. She tucked some hair behind her ear and stood still. I watched her smile faintly. "Oh, can't you hear them? They sound absolutely lovely." She breathed.

I couldn't hear a blasted thing.

"No." I said bluntly. "I'm not even sure if they're alive."

"They are. Let me show you." She said. She held out her hand and I merely gaped at it. She was offering me her hand. Nervously, I reached out and took it, grasping it firmly. It was so warm that it sent my whole arm on fire.

Luna guided me to the nearest tree. "Press your hand on the trunk."

I did as I was told. "It's cold." I finally said, after a few seconds.

"Don't think, _feel_." She whispered and she pressed her hand against mine. She gazed up at the tree with wonder and then closed her eyes. I lowered my eyes and watched our hands. She was so soft.

That's when I felt it. The tree gave a faint rumble, and the next thing I knew, warmth was coursing through my hand. It wasn't Luna's warmth, it was the tree. I went completely still and felt a faint pulse. I withdrew my hand.

"Did you feel it?" She asked. Speechless, I nodded.

"These aren't ordinary Nymphs, they're ancient, one of the first this earth has ever seen. Can you imagine, just how many centuries they've lived through?" She asked.

"Luna, you said they whispered to you?" I asked. She nodded.

"They can whisper to you, if you take the time to listen carefully."

"How can I listen carefully when…?" I trailed off. How can I listen carefully when you're such a distraction, Luna?

"Close your eyes." She suddenly said.

I gave her a confused look. "Why do you want-?"

She caught me off by placing a hand over my eyes. "Just listen to their voices, not your own."

I went still. Listen to their voices? I didn't even know how they sounded like. How could I listen to their voices? Frowning, I strained an ear to hear. Nothing. I heard absolutely nothing.

"Luna, I don't-"

"Hush." She said, placing a finger on my lips. This made my heart go haywire.

I couldn't hear anything, only the rustle of their leaves. I could hear the creaking of their branches. The breeze whistled gently, and I heard an occasional owl. I heard a few crickets, and the flapping of wings. Nature was talking. I could hear Luna's hums…

Wait.

I heard a sigh.

I didn't move as I heard something else, something murmuring. It sounded almost like an echo. It wasn't coming from our surroundings, it was coming from inside my head, as if someone was standing right behind me, whispering in a long forgotten language.

Luna withdrew her hand and took a step back. She smiled softly as she looked up at the trees once more. That's when I realized what Luna meant. Something as old and as special as these trees should remain undiscovered. They were one of the last things that held evidence of the past, a past long forgotten. This is what Luna took the time listen to. She knew what was truly important, life, nature, and the goodness in people. I placed my hand on a trunk, and felt the usual warmth. I smiled.

"Enchanting, isn't it?" She asked.

"Very."

"Listen, they're trying to sing." She said softly. I stopped to listen.

Sure enough, they began to hum.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry! I didn't have time to edit it! If you find mistakes, I apologize!<strong>_


	8. Chapter 8

_**I'm so sorry! College started this week, and I'm so busy with everything! All the work is taking away my free time! Well, here is chapter 8!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notes To No One<strong>_

"Hold it." I said, grabbing Luna by the shoulders. She stared up at me expectantly and I had to take a few seconds in order to process her words correctly.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Did you just say that you don't know how to get out of the Forbidden Forest? How have you found your way out before?" I asked, not being able to believe it.

Luna merely shrugged. "By chance. I usually find my way out by morning." She explained.

"By morning! You can't even tell when it's morning here!" I cried. Luna seemed unfazed by the situation. Instead she began to hum again, walking lightly, no, more like gracefully floating. How she's able to remain calm in dire situations is beyond me, but we had to find our way out of this forest before _something _decided to make themselves known.

"Maybe if we go this way, we might find our way out." She inquired softly, continuing her walk. I quickly tried to catch up to her, with no amount of grace she had. I took hold of her arm.

"Luna, you can't just walk out in some random direction without knowing where to go. You could be leading yourself into some danger." I tried to reason with her. She stopped again and stared at me. I shifted nervously, I really couldn't control my emotions the way she stared liked that. Trying to compose myself, I turned my back to her.

"Just stay close, I'll go ahead first." I sighed, scratching my head. I began to make my way in a general direction when I felt her hand touch mine. I shivered with slight delight.

"It's okay, we'll go together, yes?" She asked, grasping my hand. All I could do was nod.

Walking beside Luna and holding her hand was making things far more difficult than it already was. I found myself thinking about other things like how it would be if people didn't care if they saw us together. How easy would it be for me to just hold her and tell her how much I love-

"Did you hear that?" She asked, breaking through my thoughts. I stopped in my tracks as I listened. There was a small rustling sound coming from our right. I felt a trickle of fear run through my body as I made out the sound of hooves silently making their ways towards us. Hooves, I forgot that centaurs lived in the forest, and they didn't like trespassers. Luna released my hand and made her way towards the sound.

"No, Luna! Get back here!" I whispered fiercely. She beckoned me to follow her, and I clenched my jaw. This girl is going to be the death of me! She disappeared behind some large trees, and I stumbled after her. I made my way to where she was standing and took her arm firmly.

"Are you insane? Don't you realize at all that this place is far from-?" I was interrupted with a snort. I snapped my head up and saw something that I noticed at the beginning of the year. It was a horse-like creature, with horrible leathery wings. It's blank, white eyes seemed to be locked to mine, its skeletal body just added to the hideousness of the creature. I never did find out why I was able to see them this year when I got on one of the carriages. Blaise and the others didn't quite know what I was talking about when I pointed them out, so I dropped the topic all together.

"It's those things, the ones that pull the carriages." I told her quietly. The creature still didn't takes its eyes away from me. I wonder how quickly I'd be able to stun it and get away from it as fast as possible. I slowly reached for Luna's sleeve when she suddenly moved away in order to dig into her satchel. She placed her wand behind her ear and took out something in a small plastic bag.

"Thestrals, they are so gentle." She said as she pulled out some raw meat. The Thestral snapped its attention to Luna, and my arm flew out in front of her, blocking her from the monster.

"Luna, your wand." I said softly.

"It's okay, they won't attack unless they're provoked. Here you go." She said, ducking under my arm and giving it the piece of meat. The Thestral took it and ate it in one bite. Luna smiled as it reached out to pet its snout. "I come here to see them every now and then."

"Why would you do something like that?" I asked a little harshly. A loud snort from the creature made me step back.

"Well, they seem very lonely and so I thought they could use the company. Here." She said, handing me some meat.

I hesitated. "Why couldn't I see them before?"

"Well, they become visible when you see and accept death. Have you seen someone die, Draco? A loved one, perhaps?" She asked. I felt my insides turn. Yeah, I've seen death alright, death is the only thing happening at home right now, if you could call it home. Over the summer, the Death Eaters have been using our manor as a sort of torture house for captured wizard and witches. The times were growing darker, and I finally realized that the second I witnessed Bellatrix murder those muggle-born witches.

"Oh, yeah, someone I knew." I managed to strangle out. Luna gave me a long stare before returning her attention to the Thestral. I held the sticky meat in my hand as Luna fed the Thestral, petting it, whispering to it. The Thestral nudged its snout against her shoulder, and she hugged it.

"Did you see someone die, Luna?" I asked before I could stop myself. I didn't see any sign of pain cross her beautiful features, instead, she didn't seem bothered at all by the question.

"My mother, she was working with some spells and was killed during one of the experiments. I was only nine." She explained. She soothingly ran her hands down the Thestral's bony neck. I didn't know she didn't have a mother anymore.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled.

"Oh, don't be. I'll see her again someday, the least I can do is take care of Daddy and enjoy whatever time I have left here on this earth. If there was one thing Mother taught me, it's to accept life's ways, good or bad." She explained.

I didn't say anything, I couldn't say anything. I just stood there, staring at the ground, moving the meat around in my hand.

"Are you intimidated?" She asked. I looked up.

"What?"

"Are you intimidated by the Thestral?" She asked.

I stared sheepishly at her. "In a way, yes."

"Don't be, in fact, you two are both very similar." She said.

I frowned at her statement. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, people take one look at Thestrals and they immediately brand them as dark, dangerous creatures. When the other students look at you, they think of you as a bully because of the color robes you wear." She told me.

I quickly felt myself go on the defense. "I am a bully, Lovegood."

"No you're not." She stated simply.

What the hell did she know? "What makes you so sure?"

"You're not your father, Draco." She said. I felt my whole body stiffen at her words. She shouldn't be talking about my father, my family, my dark, murdering family.

"You don't know anything about my father." I snapped. The Thestral took a few steps back, it was probably becoming nervous.

"I met him in the Department of Mysteries. I could see he was a bad man, an evil man too far lost in darkness that there's no way escaping it. You, however, are different. You don't want to become like your father, do you? I can see you struggle to break free, to be different." She slowly walked to me and placed her hand on my cheek. "I can see your battle, Draco. Your eyes tell me everything."

"You…" I whispered, then I pulled away. "You're wrong, get your facts straight, Lovegood, I enjoy being who I am."

"I saw another you when we were with the Elder Nymphs." She told me calmly.

"Who cares about those stupid trees anyway? There was nothing special about them!" I cried, starting to feel nervous myself.

"Now you're just lying." Luna said in that whispery voice of hers.

Why was she trying to meddle with my inner conflicts now? Damn her. "You have no idea what my life has been like these past few months! Stop trying to understand me, you'll never understand me! I've had enough of all your stupid talking about these feelings, and those feelings! Stop trying to act so bloody perfect all the time, I hate it!" I shouted with fury and I threw the piece of meat I had in my hand. It flew to the Thestral and hit its face, making it reel back, emitting a frightened sound.

Frightened?

I slumped down on a nearby rock and watched as its body quivered. It was then that I realized just how scared that Thestral was. I buried my face in my hands.

"I'm scared…" I whispered. "I'm scared for my parents, I'm scared for my life, for…" I trailed off. I'm scared for you, Luna.

I felt a hand on my back, and her hair tickled the back of my neck. "I'm scared too." She said.

I chuckled humorlessly. "Who's lying now?"

"No, honest. I know what it's like to be scared and lonely, but I know what cured that." She said.

"Oh yeah? Care to tell me?" I asked.

"Friends." She whispered in my ear. I looked up and her blue eyes were sparkling. "I can be your friend, Draco."

A lump appeared in my throat, and from the corner of my eye, I saw the Thestral walk timidly towards us. It stopped in front of us and Luna took my hand. "Pet him." Again I hesitated as Luna placed her own hand on its snout.

Finally, I reached out and placed my hand right over hers.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mistakes, I know! Since I don't have that much time on my hands, can you guys just let me off easy? The next chapter is going to be super short, but it's the turning point of the story, so bear with me mkay? Love you!<strong>_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hi! So I went to check out my stories and I was surprised to see that I already got around 30 reviews, thanks you so much! Sorry, I've been really busy with college classes, so forgive my late updates!**_

_**Before I begin, I would like to quickly address someone.**_

_**To XCharlie-Groupiex: I hope you're reading this, I want to thank you so much for giving me some awesome reviews. I know this story seems a little rushed, and not all that perfect, but I intended the story to be that way, short and to the point. I understand where you're coming from, I very much prefer long stories with more chapters, but this was sort of an experiment because I've never tried a Draco and Luna story before (don't get me wrong, it's fun writing about them!) I just wanted to see if I did the characters justice and I wanted to see if my readers liked the way I portrayed this favorite couple of mine. Before starting the story, I wanted Draco and Luna's relationship to start on nothing, meaning a clean cut and I took away any knowledge Draco had of Luna. Of course he would remember her, I'm pretty sure he knew who she was in OOP, but I wanted to see what it would be like if he knew nothing about her.**_

_**If I would have made this story longer (which I'm starting to think of rewriting it) I would have added A LOT of things. I would have chosen who the static and dynamic characters would be, I would have added a few side plots aside from the main one, and I would have added more roles to Harry and his gang. I also know that Draco, in fact, got his dark mark before coming to school his sixth year, but again I changed it a little. Also, I tried to stay true to Luna's character, and I wanted to see what Draco would be like if he had feelings for someone. Draco's original character is, in fact, arrogant, a coward, and selfish (what J.K. Rowling said in one of her interviews) Harry's opposite, like how Pansy is opposite of Hermione, and Cho opposite of Ginny. I like how you said that it would be interesting to read about Draco being tormented about Luna and his sudden feelings for her. Sadly, because I don't have much time on my hands, this was sort of a way to tell me if I should continue with a much bigger version of this story.**_

_**Thanks a lot! What you have told me gave me many ideas one what to do in the possible future. All I need is the support of my readers! Love you all!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notes To No One<strong>_

I haven't personally talked to Luna since the day we stumbled out of the Forbidden Forest at dawn. I was really thankful for that Thestral, it guided us out of the forest safely. I had silently walked Luna to Ravenclaw Tower. It wasn't until we were about to part that she spoke.

"Don't worry," She whispered. "I won't tell anyone."

I was too engrossed in my own thoughts that I looked up at her in confusion. "What?"

"About what happened in the Forbidden Forest, I won't tell anyone." She said again.

I scoffed. "It doesn't matter, it won't be long before everyone finds out my family's story." I shook my head.

"I'm not talking about that; I won't tell anyone about you being with me." She waved and disappeared through the opening that led to the Ravenclaw common room.

I stood there like some sort of moron. Luna wasn't an idiot, and of course she was aware of what people would say if they found out we were talking and hanging out as friends. The Slytherins would only make fun of us, the Ravenclaws would probably scorn her, and I'm sure the Gryffindors would be breathing down my neck since Luna was practically one of them now.

"I wouldn't want to be seen with you either." Someone said in a steely voice. I turned and saw Helena floating by me, giving me a look of disgust.

"Why don't you go cry in an abandoned tower or something." I shot at her. She raised her chin in the air and floated away. I walked away, grumbling.

* * *

><p>I looked up from my plate during lunch and saw Luna. She was reading a magazine of some sort and it was <em>upside down<em>. Her eyes were hidden behind these weird glasses and she seemed to be immersed in her reading. I smiled slightly, I was doing a lot of that now. I watched as she took off her glasses, she suddenly lifted her gaze and caught my eye. I felt an electric bolt shoot through my body.

She raised her hand slightly and waved. I was about to wave myself when I heard someone shriek with laughter.

"Who is she waving at? What a freak!" Pansy cried. She and her friends laughed and pointed at Luna. Luna didn't seem all that affected by the scene those idiot girls making. Luna was still looking at me, but if stupid Pansy saw it was me she was waving at, Pansy would have a fair day. I clenched my hands closed and tore my gaze away from Luna, ignoring her completely. A few minutes later, I looked up and she was gone.

The next day, I took the journal and skimmed over our notes.

_Did you end up going to the Forbidden Forest?_ I asked, knowing well the answer.

_Oh, yes I did. It was very fun._

I grinned. _How so?_

_Interesting things happened, I've discovered many new things and learned a little about, well, mysteries._

_Mysteries? _I asked.

_Yes, mysteries, the unknown. Not everything, or everyone, is truly bad._

_Oh, really? What would you call it then? _I asked her.

_They are simply misunderstood._

_Your mind works wonders, people should think like you more often, it'll make this world a little more bearable. _I told her.

_No, there should be more people like you._

_What do you mean? _I asked in utter confusion.

_Well, you're different from the rest of the Slytherins. You feel regret and remorse, don't you? About those in your social circle?_

I suddenly thought of my parents, of my Aunt Bellatrix, about the Dark Lord, and the Death Eaters. I thought about the rest of my housemates and never truly realized just how much we are hated, because of our actions, how we discriminate.

_Yes. _I replied.

_I think there should be more people who repent and redeem themselves, people who recognize their wrong; I think those are the ones who can truly change the world, don't you?_

_Yeah, but only if people like you are there to help them. _I said.

_But it was you who took the first step._

I smiled. _Only because you showed me the light._

* * *

><p>"Shove off you little runt!" I pushed a second year Hufflepuff out of the way. Okay, so I really didn't change all that much, but at least Luna made me realize that I should change…somewhat.<p>

I made my way to where the journal was hidden, like everyday, right during lunch. I was eager to write to Luna, since it has been days since that time in the Forbidden Forest. Writing to her without her knowing my name and admiring her from afar was all I could do at the moment. Anything was better than not talking to her at all, that would have made things quite unbearable.

I walked around a corner and ran smack into a group of girls. It was Pansy and her little trolls, giggling hysterically as they stumbled out of my way. I tried to go around them, but Pansy took hold of my arm.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry, Draco." She cooed. I rolled my eyes as I snatched my arm back.

"It's not really any of your business, leave me alone." I dodged the other two girls and made my way down the hall, their laughter still ringing in my ears. Thankful that I got away from them, I approached the shield and lifted it up, and that's when I realized something.

The journal was gone.

My first initial response was panic. Where could it be? I left it here yesterday, now it's gone! Could Luna have taken it? She and I were the only people who knew about the journal. No, Luna would have told me if she was going to take it, she definitely would have. Then where could it be? I frantically searched the hallway, I looked under all the shields, behind every suit of armor. I even entered some classrooms, but I knew it would be now use, someone took it. That journal was sacred to me.

Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn! I kicked a chair and exited the classroom. No one knew about it, and people hardly come to this hallway during lunch, so how is it that-?

I froze.

What an idiot I was, of course. Pansy!

"That little-" I gritted my teeth as I sprinted toward the Great Hall. I raced down the stairs and I was about to enter the Great Hall when I heard giggling coming from the castle entrance. I turned and saw Pansy with her stupid, ugly friends, their noses buried in a purple journal. Seething, I stormed my way toward them. I stopped. Just what the hell was I going to tell them? That it's my journal? What excuse was I going to give?

"A naturalist? That is so lame, what a tree hugger!" Pansy cried and her friends laughed. Rage built up inside of me. The hell with it, that journal belong to Luna and me, no other eyes should be looking at it. I hurriedly made my way toward them, but Pansy spotted me and closed the journal.

"Aw, how sweet, how come your never pour your heart out to me, Draco." She teased.

"Give it to me, Pansy." I said reaching for it. She moved it out of my grasp and ducked under my arm. I held my wand tightly, ready to use it if it came down to it.

"Why? So you can continue to write to this girl? It is a girl right?" She asked.

"How did you even find it." I asked, fuming.

"I always wondered why you never came to lunch these past few weeks, so I followed you one day. I saw you take out a journal, write in it, and hide back in its place." She explained, opening the journal up again.

"You nosey prat!" I shouted as I took her arm and reached for the journal, but one of her friends grabbed it. I lunged for her, but she tossed it back to Pansy.

"This is so not like you, Draco. Why are you wasting your stuff with this anyway? Don't tell me she's turning you soft? I can't believe it, the Draco Malfoy!" She cried loudly. Some students were already exiting the Great Hall, and Pansy turned to some Slytherins.

"You guys will not believe this bleeding heart!" She called, brandishing the journal.

Humiliated, I went after her, but she sprinted out of the way. "Pansy, stop it!" I yelled. I tried so hard not to hex her.

"What are your real intentions, Draco!" She asked loudly, obviously making a scene. A small group of students began to gather.

"It doesn't concern you, it's mine, give it to me!" I shouted.

Pansy opened the journal again. "Do you all want a sneak peek? Here!" She took hold of some of the pages, and ripped them out. I felt my heart turn over painfully. I watched as the pages flutters to the floor. She tore a few more and tossed them in the air. Some students reached out and were about to grab them when the pages suddenly flew into the air, came together, and disappeared among the large growing crowd.

Many didn't bother to see where they went, because they were too busy watching Pansy and me. "Why are you doing this?" I whispered harshly at her.

"Petite vengeance, you never once notice me." She said.

"You're not worth noticing!" I shouted angrily. "Give me the damn journal, Pansy!"

Her eyes flashed angrily and she tried to rip out more pages when I suddenly whipped out my wand and blasted it out of her hands. I saw the journal soar into the air and watched it gradually fall.

It landed right at Luna's feet.

**_TA-DA! Please review!_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Wow! Above ten review for the last chapter, you guys are super amazing! Here is chapter 10!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notes To No One<strong>_

I watched in silent horror as Luna knelt down to pick up our purple journal. She stared at what remained after Pansy destroyed it. She then met my gaze, her eyes shining with amusement. There was something else in her blue eyes, I could tell that she was finally seeing me for the first time, and I could almost hear the soft _click_ in her head as she realized that it was the Draco Malfoy she had been talking to these past few weeks. Well just stared at each for what seemed like eternity, until Pansy let out a shriek of laughter.

She hadn't missed the look we gave each other.

"_Luna Lovegood_? I can't believe you are talking to Luna Lovegood! Can you guys believe it?" She asked loudly. I saw the ripple of movement pass through the crowd, and I immediately felt the aurora of disapproval and utter discomfort. I noticed that most of the negative emotions were directed at Luna.

I panicked.

I got it now, the sense of betrayal was evident on most faces that belonged to both Ravenclaws and Gryffindors; Hufflepuff just didn't approve period. I saw most of the Ravenclaws direct hostile glares toward Luna who began to skim through the torn journal. Gryffindors sneered in her direction, and I saw Potter and Weasley muttering to each other. I should have known this would happen, they wouldn't have approved of us. Some of the Slytherins looked more confused than angry, trying to figure out why in the world I would talk to someone like Luna Lovegood. They didn't bother to direct hostility toward me, since they've already been doing that for years, but I could almost see the cruelty Luna would have to suffer for siding with a _Slytherin_.

I had to direct their hate towards me.

My mind went into overdrive as I came up something that'll save Luna. Turning to Pansy, I glared at her. "You ruined everything, Pansy! Now the joke is over!" I shouted.

Confusion shot across her ugly features as she stared at me, and I could feel everyone else turn their attention to me. "What are you talking about?"

"Isn't it obvious? I wanted this whole thing to last as long as possible, but you had to ruin everything as always!" I snapped at her, surprised at my skill in improvisation. I turned to the crowd, avoiding Luna's gaze. "We all know how much of a freak Lovegood is, I mean, you should see the nonsense she spouts, that girl is crazy!" I added a jeer for effect, and my housemates began to chuckle, finally seeing the Draco they new well.

"You were only joking with her?" Pansy asked, not entirely convinced.

"Of course I was, did you honestly think I would actually want to be socialize with this freak? I mean, think of the humiliation, all that talk about _Nargles_." I scoffed. The crowd began to mutter, and they began to glare.

"I just wanted to keep this little game going, to see how far this weirdo would go, but I mean seriously, she actually thinks that trees _talk._" I laughed. The Slytherins burst in laughter, and the crowd grew angry as the Slytherins broke into a chant.

"_Looney, Looney, full of nonsense, Looney!"_

"It was great, she had no idea who she was talking to, she actually thought we could be friends." I laughed. My own words were tearing at me painfully, but it had to be done, for Luna's sake.

Fully convinced, Pansy began to skip around. "She's like a foolish little child, look at me, I wear corks for a necklace." She horribly imitated Luna, I fought the urge to blast Pansy into oblivion.

"You're a prat, Malfoy!" Someone in the crowd yelled. That's what triggered the angry crowd to move forward and the Slytherins took out their wands.

"Enough! Enough!" Professor McGonagall shouted, bustling through the crowd. "What is the meaning of this?" She asked, standing in between the groups of students. Potter stepped out of the crowd, fixing me with an icy cold glare.

"Malfoy is asking to get hexed, professor." He said, a murmur of approval running through the crowd.

"There will be no hexing here, Mr. Potter." She said tersely. She turned to me, and I smirked. "I don't know what you intended, Mr. Malfoy, but if something like this is caused again, I will be forced to take disciplinary measures, do I make myself clear?" She asked.

"Perfectly." I replied.

"Off to your houses, or I will take away twenty points for each person." She threatened. The crowd began to disperse. I forced myself to look at Luna, and she looked like she wanted to say something until someone caught her arm. Ginny Weasley began to steer Luna way, glaring darkly at me.

"Come one Luna, let's get away from the Slytherin scum." She said. Luna looked at me one more time before disappearing into the crowd. Everyone was leaving, but not before a couple of the houses shouted profanities at my directions, and exchanged rude gestures. At least I was the one who was hated now. Since I managed to turn Luna into a cruel joke in the eyes of everyone, they took pity on her. Whether Luna believed me, I didn't know, but one thing was for certain, it was for the best.

I guess…

* * *

><p>"Careful girls, you wouldn't want to walk too close to Malfoy, you might slip on his slime." Ginny said loudly as she and a group of friends pushed passed me on their way to the Great Hall. Ignoring her comment, I made my way to my table, noticing the ugly looks I was receiving, especially from the Ravenclaw table. It's been like this for days, but I wasn't one to complain; everyday hate was thrown at me, was another day Luna wouldn't be tormented. This was how I wanted it to be, as miserable as I was.<p>

I picked at my food and looked up and saw Luna reading from her magazine. Out of all the people, she was the least affected by all of this. I really didn't know what she was thinking, but since that day I publicly attacked her, she hadn't looked at me once. Did she hate me? The fact would kill me. Not being able to take being in the same location as her, I got up and left the Great Hall.

I made my way towards the library, hoping that a good book would distract my thoughts. As I reached the doors to the library, someone called out to me.

"Malfoy." It was Granger, I didn't notice she was sitting on a nearby bench.

"What do you want, Granger?" I asked warily, just a few days ago I was cornered by Potter and Weasley and they demanded for me to seek out Luna and apologize. Luckily for me, Snape appeared and drove them away.

"I wanted to give you these." She said, standing up and digging in her bag. I watched in amazement as she took out several pages that had been torn from the pages.

"You…?"

"I don't know why I did it, but I guess I took pity on you and for the person you had been exchanging notes with. Good thing I did, since it turned out to be Luna. I was going to burn them, but I after reading them, I changed my mind." She said, handing them to me.

"You read them?" I asked in annoyance.

"Of course I did." She said in a matter of fact tone. "I wanted to see just how far you went to make fun of Luna, but I realized that you were, in fact, sincere."

I fought back a blush at having been exposed. "I think you are sorely mistaken, Granger."

She rolled her eyes, "Please, Malfoy, my best friends are boys, males have a tendency to feel embarrassed by expressing such feelings." She sniffed.

I didn't know what to say.

"So, what are you going to do about Luna?" She asked.

"Nothing." I replied vehemently.

"Do you like her?" She asked. Okaaaaaay, Granger was too smart for her own good.

"This doesn't concern you." I snapped, feeling my cheeks burn.

"I knew it, well, don't do anything stupid. If you can't control the situation, then I suggest you keep those pages as something to remember you about things that could never be." She said. She began to leave, but stopped at turned to me.

"She goes to the Forbidden Forest almost everyday now, I wonder why that is?" She asked knowingly.

I called out to her retreating form and I said something I never thought I would say. "Thanks, Granger, you're very smart, I guess it was because of your brains that I liked you a lot during our Third Year." I casually said, tucking the pages safely in my robes.

"Wait, what…?" She asked in horror.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know it's short, but bear with me! ^_^<strong>_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Okay everyone! Thanks for the reviews; you are amazing! There's just a little over fifty! I must say that there are three more chapters to go, NOT COUNTING THIS ONE! Thank you all for supporting me! I changed a few things in the story! I thought I would give you a heads up!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notes To No One<strong>_

The year was ending, has it really been that long? How I manage to survive this long was beyond me, but things have already become quite problematic in my life. The Dark Lord was becoming more and more powerful, and the relationship between Slytherin and the other Houses was becoming unbearably tense. I could even see the amount of stress Potter has been going through, just about the same amount I had swirling around me.

Ever since Luna's incident, things have been quite agonizing for me. The only person, who ever made me feel relieved with everything going on, was Luna, but she was out of my life for good. I made sure of that…

I groaned and placed my head against the cold surface of the Vanishing Cabinet. I the hell did I get myself dragged into this? Being a Malfoy has become a curse, and because of my father, the Dark Lord had made sure we were the center of ridicule. What he ordered me was impossible, of course I knew I wouldn't be able to go through with it, and he did too. Why was I even doing this to begin with? Hadn't I learned anything from Luna? Was I really that much of a coward? Yes, I was a coward. I was the biggest coward in the world, but what could I do? I had nothing going for me now; I no longer had anything to fight for. I had nothing to begin with, except for Luna, but she's safer away from me.

I scratched my forearm, right where the Dark Mark was tingling. He was getting stronger, I closed my eyes. I can't kill anyone; he might as well kill me…

I opened the cabinet door and stared at the dead bird, despair filling up my insides.

* * *

><p><em>I walked slowly through the manor. The air was cold, and it was deathly quiet. It was night out, and I could hear the strong wind rattling the windows and shaking the trees. My heart was hammering with fear as I entered the large dining room table. It was empty, so I made my way into a deserted hallway. I didn't dare to call out.<em>

_The hallway was well furnished with paintings and statues. The windows were open, and the wind whipped the silky black curtains in front of me. I grabbed them and got them out of my way as I took small steps forward._

"_You wouldn't want to disappoint me." Someone hissed._

_I froze in terror as the wind died down and the curtains ceased to billow. My eyes landed a tall silhouette, and I watched in fear as the Dark Lord emerged from the shadows._

"_I gave an order, and I expect orders to be followed; do you understand that, Draco?" He asked, his voice cool with calm. My throat clenched up, not able to answer. Instead, I nodded._

"_It's good that you understand, because if you fail, your entire family will suffer." He threatened, coming closer. His face broke into a mocking smile._

"_Draco?" A small voice tore through the silence. The Dark Lord's face fell, and my heart stopped beating._

_No…_

"_What was that?" The Dark Lord asked._

"_Draco?" The whispery voice came again, only this time it was coming from behind a door. I closed my eyes, trying to ignore her, trying to make her go away before he saw._

"_What are you hiding from your master, Draco?" He asked, approaching on of the several doors. It swung open, but there was nothing. He continued down the hall, opening doors._

_Luna, no, if he found out about her…_

_Keep her safe. Keep her safe. Keep her safe._

_I tightly kept my eyes shut as I focused on the door._

_Keep her safe. Keep her safe. Keep her safe._

_He was getting closer, and I stepped back._

_Keep her safe. Keep her safe. Keep her safe._

_He stopped in front of the door I was trying so hard to keep shut. I could feel a sudden pressure in my head. He was furious. He couldn't open it._

"_You dare?"_

_Keep her safe. Keep her safe. Keep her safe._

_I felt his whole being pressing my mind, but I had to keep her safe. I could feel his cold fingers digging into my mind, his eyes burning every corner of my thoughts._

_She was something precious to me, and no one was going to defile our memories. No one was going to intrude, and I was going to make sure of that, even if he killed me._

"_Give in to me." He whispered coldly._

_Not this time._

_There was a cry of rage and something began to suffocate me._

"Get up!" Someone cried. I tore at the sheets that had had wrapped themselves around me, making it hard to breathe. I shot up and looked up to see Blaise.

"What's wrong with you, were you having some sort of nightmare?" He asked. I fell back into my pillows and sighed. I didn't say anything for several seconds until I looked up at Blaise again.

"Yeah…a nightmare…" I replied. He left me to change. I slowly began to slip my robes on, feeling incredibly tired. This mess, if Luna was dragged into it, I would never forgive myself, because I knew very well…

That it wasn't a dream.

* * *

><p>Why I was doing it, I don't know, but I was angry. I was angry at my family, I was angry at the Dark Lord, but most of all, I was angry at myself. I hated myself, and if Luna ever turned away from me at what I've become, I'd surely kill myself. Right now, however, the last person I needed to see me in this pathetic state was Potter, and I really didn't care for anything at the moment.<p>

I saw him duck behind some stalls just as one of my spells blasted a hole in the wall. I imagined that he was every single person I hated, every single person that forced me into a life I know I wasn't going to come alive out of; a life I would never share with Luna. We continued to cast spells, each aiming to brutally hurt, or at least I was.

"_SECTUMSEMPRA!"_

I fell back, and I suddenly felt as if knives were cutting and tearing at my skin. I was too surprised to cry out. It wouldn't stop; slits appeared on my chest, arms, and legs. My body was growing cold, and I shivered as I felt my hands touch the growing pool of my own blood.

I was just so tired of all of this…

This really wasn't the way I would have wanted to die, but I rather die at the hands of a skilled adversary, than that of a cold blooded murderer. Potter, I could see the outline of his figure, crouching down besides me, but my eyesight was already growing fuzzy. Moaning Myrtle was shrieking at the top of her lungs.

The only thing I regret is not telling Luna just how much I loved her, but at least I was free from these accursed bondages. I may have been free, but I wonder if I would ever be able to rest in peace?

* * *

><p>I awoke to the sound of sobbing, and I faintly wondered if it was Luna. However, when I lifted my eyes upward, I saw Pansy's ugly mug; now I truly wish I was dead…<p>

I was so glad when Madam Pomfrey rushed them out of the Hospital Wing. I really wasn't in any mood to talk to her and her friends.

"The next time I catch you here, I'll ban you from the Hospital Wing!" She yelled. She briskly made her way back to the office, but that's when someone else came into the room.

"I thought I told you that...oh, Miss Lovegood." Madam Pomfrey called out in relief. "For a moment I thought you were one of those other troublesome girls."

Luna, she looked so beautiful, well, she always was beautiful. She must have been to the Forbidden Forest, since her hair had many flowers in it, and she had made many accessories as well. Spring has come at last. I then noticed that she was carrying a cluster of small blue flowers. They looked like roses, but not quite. I've never seen that sort of flower before.

"Do you wish for me to leave also?" Luna asked in that small voice of hers.

"No, no, you can come in." Madam Pomfrey said.

"I just want to leave these for Draco." She said.

"Those are lovely red flowers." Madam Pomfrey told her.

Red?

Those were clearly blue, what was the woman, blind?

"Thank you, precious aren't they?" Luna asked. I quickly closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep. I hadn't talked to Luna since that day I made fun of her. It was pretty nerve racking to have her so close after so long.

"He seems to be still sleeping." Madam Pomfrey said.

"That's good; he seems at peace when he does." Luna replied as I felt her place the flowers in a small vase.

"Don't be too long." Madam Pomfrey said, before I heard her bustling away. When she was gone, I felt Luna's breath in my ear.

"The Elder Nymphs are blooming; you should go and see sometime." She whispered. The Elder Nymphs; it's been way too long.

"These flowers are precious; I found them once in the forest. It didn't take long for me to realize that people see these flowers in the color that appeals to them the most. I have a theory," She explained. "I think that these flowers represent something important in one's life, which makes sense, doesn't it?" She asked.

Love, anything that comes out of your mouth makes sense.

I fought the urge to open my eyes. Instead, I took in her wonderful scent of nature.

"I wish I could see what color appeals to you, Draco." She said.

It's the color of your eyes, Luna; it's blue. I didn't tell her that, of course. Luna started to hum that song I knew too well now. Finally, I was at peace, she was my peace. I almost gave a jolt when I felt her fingers press gently on my forehead.

"I still go to the Forbidden Forest everyday, hoping I'll bump into you," She said. My heart suddenly felt heavy. "Can I tell you something else? These flowers, they show me a color that everyone thinks it's dull, but if you give it a bit of shine…it's a beautiful sliver grey."

At that moment, I reached out and touched her hand.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hurrah! This chapter is done!<strong>_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hi! Oh my gosh, 70 reviews already! You guys are amazing! I love you all! So here is the next chapter, okay? :D This chapter wasn't originally planned, but my friend convinced me to write this mini-chapter, so I did! Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notes To No One<strong>_

"_Luna, I'm not going to let you climb up all the way up there. Are you insane?" I asked, worry filling up inside me. A few days after being released from the Hospital Wing, Luna and I began to meet more frequently than usual. It's not that I minded, as long as we kept our meetings secret. We would sneak off during breakfast, and take a stroll through the forest, or we would spend all day exploring when the weekends came. I've never been happier in all of my life, but something like this wasn't going to last._

_School was almost over, and I was still being overshadowed by the Dark Lord. There are some things I'm going to be forced to do, things I'm going to have to let go of…_

_Luna, like always, managed to distract me from my troubled thoughts, and she came up with an outrageous idea; she wanted to climb an Elder Nymph._

"_Draco, you shouldn't worry, May won't let me come to any harm." She explained._

_May? They had names now? I curiously watched as one of the tree's branches slowly came down towards us. Before I could stop her, Luna jumped and grabbed hold of the branches. I stared at her in slight panic as she rose higher and higher. She then released her hold and dropped onto another branch that led her further up above the leaves. Watching slip and swing from branch to branch almost gave me an aneurism._

"_Luna! You are by far the craziest person I know!" I called up as her figure disappeared among the treetops._

"_Come on, Draco, there's something you need to see!" She cried._

_I hesitated. I wasn't scared of heights, but hell, I don't really want to catch a ride on one of those things. A branch lowered itself, but I didn't move. After several seconds, I heard the Elder Nymph give a sigh and began to move the branch upward._

"_Okay! Okay!" I shouted as I jumped to grab the branch. It lifted me up high until I had to jump and land another branch. The ground was swirling underneath me, so instead I stared up at the alcove made up of leaves, flower buds, and branches. I strained my eyes and I could make out some sunlight. I took another branch, and that one finally broke through the surface of the leaves, and I was hit with a full blast of bright sunlight._

_I blinked and then stared with astonishment. Since the Forbidden Forest was so full of dangerous creatures, one never really ventured deeply into it, so it always remained a mysterious place. The atmosphere it gave was just nerve racking. Also, the trees were so tall and had thick leaves, one couldn't really see above it. However, here I was, standing on one of the branches that belonged to an ancient tree, gazing at what was beyond these black borders._

"_Aren't the mountains breathtaking?" Luna asked, standing almost next to me._

"_I didn't think there were more mountains that way." I pointed. The mountains were extremely far away, the sun giving a violet color. I scanned the vast area, and I noticed that the trees began to thin, and I saw a small valley with a river leading to a small lake._

"_I didn't about those." I told her._

"_Amazing, isn't it? To think that something beautiful could be found in something that seems so terrifying. That's the problem people tend to have, they look at the exterior, but they don't take the time to break through it, or in this case, go over it." Luna softly said, smiling lightly. Her blue eyes sparkled as she took in the sight._

"_Luna…" I began. I was interrupted by a large screech, and I turned my gaze toward the mountains. Flying over the giants, a creature with large majestic wings flew towards the direction of the valley._

"_What is that?" I asked._

"_It's a Griffin." She replied._

_I turned to her in slight disbelief. "A Griffin? I don't think so, Griffins are a myth."_

_She stared at me deeply with her crystal blue eyes. "Where do you think Hippogriffs come from?" She asked._

"_What?" Hippogriffs, that's one creature I don't want to go into detail with…_

"_It is said that Hippogriffs are descendants of the Griffin. Griffins aren't myths, Draco, they are very much real, and are really majestic creatures. Do you know why a lion represents the House of Gryffindor?" She asked._

"_Isn't it because they think themselves bold?" I asked, rolling my eyes._

"_No, legend has it that Godric Gryffindor befriended a Griffin. It supposedly taught him moral values and true courage; apparently nature took its course, and the Griffin taught him the true lesson in the fundamentals of life." She explained. "That Griffin is there." She pointed to the flying creature._

"_You mean to say that that specific Griffin is the same one that taught Gryffindor all those years ago? But, that can't be possible…" I said, not able to believe it._

"_Oh yes, some creatures work in mysterious ways. That Griffin is probably as old as this Elder Nymph." Luna explained in that whispery tone of hers, patting the tree branch. Wow, I guess life never ceases to surprise me._

"_Do you remember what I first wrote in that note? What's the meaning of life? Do you have any idea, Luna?" I asked her, watching the Griffin fly towards the mountains._

_She was silent for a moment. "Well, if you ask a person that, they won't be able to answer you. I think that's a question better reserved for a Griffin, don't you think?" She asked, laughing softly._

_We watched the valley in silence, my thoughts swimming around in my head. It wasn't until the sun began to set that I finally turned to her again. "Luna, before I met you, I really didn't know what to do with myself. I still don't know to be quite honest, but I have a vague idea."_

_She looked at me expectantly._

_I felt my face grow hot. "To tell you the truth, I want to spend more time with you because…well, I like you, not necessarily like; it's more than that…" I strangled out. I heard a whisper of a laugh and I growled. "Shut up!" I yelled at the Elder Nymph._

_I turned away from Luna. "But, there are still some things that I have to do, and you'll hate me for it, but I don't really think I have a choice." I sighed._

"_What do you mean?" She asked._

"_I mean this, Luna!" I cried, lifting up my sleeve and showing her the Dark Mark on my forearm. "It's this monster that has this sick control over me. If I don't obey, people will…people will die…" I said with exhaustion; weren't they dying already?_

"_Draco…"_

"_You made me see things, think things, and feel things I've never felt before. You're the probably the only one that makes my personal hell a little bit bearable. You'll hate me, though; I know you will, after what I will do…" I trailed off._

_There was silence, and the Griffin was no where to be seen. "I think it's impossible to hate you." She finally said. I looked up and saw the branch slowly move her towards me. My heart began to pound hard against my chest. "After I began to know you better through our notes, I realized that you were a person no one bothered to get to truly know. You understand the small things like I do."_

"_No I don't…"_

"_Yes you do, you saw the Griffin, did you not? Like I said, he's a majestic creature; you don't see him, he makes himself known. You can see, Draco, you just need to learn a couple of more things, but you see. That's why I can't help feeling the same way." She said softly, my heart faltered. She now stood inches away._

"_Really?" Was all I could say._

"_Really, really." She replied._

"_Then, you'll wait for me?" I asked, feeling extremely hopeful._

"_Whatever the result of this war, I'll wait for you." She whispered._

"_Luna," I said, gently taking her delicate face in my hands. "Close your eyes…"_

_She did as she was told. I pressed my lips against hers, enjoying the magnificent feeling erupting inside me. The trees began to hum, and as I took her in my arms, I heard the Griffin cry out once more._

* * *

><p>I slowly opened my eyes. I stared up at the gloomy ceiling of the manor, wishing I could go back and bury my soul into that memory. How long ago has it been? Several months already? It felt like eternity for me. I hope she was safe. She would be in her sixth year, but Hogwarts is so messed up, I fear for her safety.<p>

"Luna…" I sighed, closing my eyes.

I suddenly heard voices outside my bedroom door.

"That'll teach Lovegood to write about the Dark Lord, now that we have his precious daughter, he'll do good not to cross us again." Bellatrix laughed. I felt my whole world crumble as my heart threatened to stop.

"What will we do with her?" A man asked.

"Kill her, and deliver Lovegood her body, it'll do him good." I was filled with dread. She was here, no…

Luna was here…

**_Read and Review! Pwease!_**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Sorry if it may take a while to update, two of my friends wanted me to write stories for them, so right now, I'm juggling three stories, but I shall try to make this story my one priority! Also, college last week was so stressing! Two tests in one week, and I had to study throughout of all last week! It was madness! Thanks for your patience, though! Here is the next chapter!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notes To No One<strong>_

I tried extremely hard not to show any panic on my face. Luna was here in the manor, locked away in our cellar, and Bellatrix was debating on whether or not she should kill Luna in order to teach her father a lesson. I stood in the room quietly as she discussed with my parents, I had to say something.

"She's better off dead; she can be an example for anyone else who tries anything funny. I wish they could have gotten that Weasley girl, Arthur's daughter. She would have been fun to torture." Bellatrix snickered. I shivered at her words, but I clenched my fists tightly and walked up to them.

"You don't have to kill her." I said rather softly. They turned to me and Bellatrix glared at me suspiciously.

"What was that boy?" She asked.

Keeping calm, I rose my voice. " I said that you don't have to kill Luna Lovegood."

"And why not?" Bellatrix asked in a cool voice. I saw my father shake his head slightly and my mother was giving me a warning glance. Bellatrix approached me and softly traced her wand down my jaw. I heard my mother give a slight whimper.

"She could be valuable." I told her. Bellatrix let out a shrill of laughter as she stepped away from me.

"How on earth could she be valuable? She's more valuable dead." She crackled.

"_No!_ Didn't you hear me the first time?" I snapped. Bellatrix whirled around and I stood my ground. My parents were shocked at my out burst. I didn't know what made me do it, but protecting Luna was my top priority, and it gave me courage, courage I didn't know I had.

"What did you say?" Bellatrix hissed.

"Listen, I went to school with her, she was real good friends with Potter. She was at the Ministry, don't you remember? You told us yourself, she was with them, along with the Weasley girl, and Longbottom." I explained. Bellatrix stopped to think.

"I do recall seeing her…" She said in deep thought.

"You see? She could hold some valuable information about Potter; she might even know where he is." I told her. It wasn't a good idea putting Luna in the mouth of the lion, but it would at least keep her alive for a couple more days…

"My son could be right, Bellatrix, the Dark Lord wants Potter to kill for himself. If there's the slightest hint of him-"

"I understand that." She snapped at Lucius. "I guess I could torture the information out of her."

Fear washed over me in waves. "I'll do it, I could make something up, I don't know." I suggested quite frantically. Bellatrix narrowed her eyes at me, but I kept my face devoid of emotion. After several agonizing seconds, she turned away.

"Fine, I'll give you a few days, if she still hasn't said anything, she dies." She said in a clipped voice. The left the room and I stood alone with my parents. I really didn't feel like answering any of their demanding questions, so before my father could even open his mouth, I swept out of the room also and made my way to the cellar.

Wormtail eyed me rather suspiciously from a corner. "What? Bellatrix asked me interrogate the prisoners." I snapped at him. He pushed himself from against the wall and left me alone. I unlocked the cellar door with my wand and I entered the dark room. Using my wand, I lit up the room lightly and slowly took a few steps forward.

"Luna?" I called, my galloping wildly like a wild horse; how long has it been since I've last seen her? I didn't even get a chance to see her one last time before I was forced to flee Hogwarts with Snape and the Death Eaters. She probably hates me…

There came a shuffle from the far side of the room and I lifted my wand higher. I saw a shadow walking towards me. "Draco?" The figure said in a breathless voice. My heart went through the roof, and the familiar scent of nature reached me.

"Yes Luna, its me." I called out. I saw her rush towards me, and she broke into the light like some angel. I flung my arms around her as she buried her face into my chest. Despite the horrible situation we were in, having her there brightened my forsaken life, and I momentarily forgot about everything that was surrounding us.

"Draco, you're okay." She whispered as she looked up at me, her blue eyes shining with relief. So she didn't hate me…

"You are too, Luna, I'm so glad they didn't kill you." I whispered. I kissed her feverishly; it had been way too long. Her kisses weren't as fierce, but I could tell the need behind them.

She broke away. "It won't be long, Draco, they will kill me eventually." She breathed. I froze and I stared into her eyes. They didn't express fear, but there was a deep sadness in her eyes; it wasn't a sadness for herself, but for me.

"No." I told her rather firmly. "I don't know how, Luna, but I won't let them kill you. I'll try to find a way, okay, I'll try to find away to escape. I'll die trying, Luna." I hugged her tightly, still not fully believing she was here with me. I raised her head and I took a closer look at her face. It felt as if someone punched me in the stomach, knocking the wind out of me. Small bruises and cuts decorated her face, and my eyes glanced down at her arms that also had them.

"They hurt you!" I shouted in rage. Her gaze fell on her arms and she softly touched her face.

"I fought back." She stated simply.

I felt myself bristle. "They could have killed you, Luna! Didn't you think of that?"

"Harry taught us not to surrender so easily..." She quietly said. My grip on her tightened. Potter, of course, it all depended on him now, what could I do? I wasn't the Boy Who Lived, not that I wanted to be, but if I could help him…If it means winning the war and keeping Luna alive…

"Draco, what are you thinking about?" Luna asked.

I stared down at her, her blue eyes hadn't lost their sparkle. "A way out, love," I said, pulling her close, "A way out…"

* * *

><p>I sat frozen in the armchair, but my mother kept calling to me. "Draco, come here."<p>

I stared at Potter and his friends. Yes, I knew it was him, even with his face badly messed up by some jinx. He had been caught, I put my faith in him and he was caught. If the Dark Lord found out…if he came…Potter would be dead, Luna would be dead…

No…

Sluggishly, I rose from the arm chair and approached Potter slowly. I felt my face go pale, the air suddenly turning cold. If they knew who he was, it would all be over. I had to do something, I had to play my last card; I decided to stall.

"Is it? Is it Harry Potter?" My father asked. I averted my gaze from Potter and looked away pointedly.

"I can't-I can't be sure." I finally said. I watched silently as the adults got into a half-crazed discussion. It was all too much for them.

"It could be the scar, stretched tight…Draco, come here, look properly! What do you think?" My father asked.

"I don't know…" I finally said, walking away, my heart beating fast. This was bad, this was really bad. The adults spoke among themselves again. This time my mother faced Granger and she grabbed my arm.

"Look, Draco, isn't it the Granger girl?"

My eyes quickly caught her eye before looking away. "I…maybe…yeah." Stupid, think of something better to say! Make them steer clear from Potter! It was all getting too complicated, either they found out who he was, or not. Did it really matter? They would get killed either way.

"…isn't it Arthur Weasley's son, what's his name-?" My father asked.

I was too lost in my thoughts. "Yeah, it could be…"

Everything else happened so fast. Bellatrix entered in a few seconds afterwards. My father argued with her, and they were talking about what to do with Potter until Bellatrix rounded on the werewolves. It was an issue about a sword, and the next thing I knew, Bellatrix had stunned every werewolf except for Greyback. My mind was wheeling and before I had time to take it all in, Bellatrix turned to me.

"Draco, move this scum outside. If you haven't got the guts to finish them, then leave them in the courtyard for me." She demanded. Feeling sick to my stomach, I cast a spell and carried the bodies in the air. I went outside and dumped the bodies onto the ground. Turning away from the other mutilated bodies that littered the courtyard, I slowly went inside.

It was over, the Dark Lord won. They had Potter and he would be killed; everyone who ever had hope would no longer stand a chance. Luna was going to die, and I would gladly go with her. I only wished I could have done something, something more useful. God, I was pathetic. I buried my face in my hands, and that's when I heard it, an ear-splitting scream. Granger?

I quickly made my way back to where Bellatrix was and saw that everyone had been moved except for Granger. Bellatrix had her pinned to the ground and was screaming at her for answers. Bellatrix was torturing her with the Unforgivable Curse, and when that didn't work I saw Bellatrix brandish a knife and Granger screamed again, making my blood run cold. She sobbed, trying to convince Bellatrix that she had no idea where the sword came from, but that only rewarded her with pain, and so she shrieked again.

"HERMIONE! HERMIONE!" I heard Weasley bellow loudly from the cellar.

"It's a copy, just a copy!" Granger screamed despairingly.

"A copy? Oh, likely story!" Bellatrix cried out angrily.

"Draco, fetch the goblin, he can tell us whether the sword is real or not!" My father yelled. I tore my eyes from Granger's feeble form and cautiously approached the cellar door. I wanted to help them, but Potter and Weasley were probably going insane with what was going on with Granger. If I let my guard down, they could easily overpower me. It would cause chaos and everyone would be in danger, Luna would be in danger. No, I had to follow my father's orders on this one.

"Stand back. Line up against the back wall. Don't try anything or I'll kill you!" A little over exaggerated, but what else could I say? I entered the cellar and they all glowered at me as I made my way towards the goblin. I grabbed him and backed away, I caught sight of Luna, her eyes pleading silently. She was worried for her, for Granger. I gave a slight nod in understanding before slamming the cellar door shut.

Bellatrix moved away from Granger as I brought the goblin before her. I watched as everyone turned away from Granger and focused their attention on the goblin. Slowly, I approached Granger and saw that she was still conscious, her tears falling silently. Her eyes flickered towards me, but she looked away, the pain still thick on her face. My eyes fell on her arm and saw blood falling freely from her it. I stared at the cuts on her arm and realized that they formed words that read,

Mudblood.

_Mudblood._

How many times have I called her that? Now that I was seeing Granger like that, marked by a word that branded her filthy, it was so…inhumane…I was no better…

_Is…red…_

Luna…

_Her…blood._

I remember one day in the Forbidden Forest, Luna and I were sitting underneath the Elder Nymphs.

…_as ours…_

I closed my eyes at the memory.

"_I heard you today, you were arguing with Hermione." Luna whispered in that dream-like voice of hers. She was picking flowers, and I was just watching her like I always did. Her question caught me off guard, however._

"_What?" I asked._

"_You were arguing with Hermione, you called her a Mudblood. Draco, did she do something to upset you?" She asked, studying me with her beautiful blue eyes. I scratched my head sheepishly, but I couldn't really lie to her._

"_Er…no, no I just did it to bait Potter…" I replied uneasily. She stared at me for a long time before she made her way towards me. Luna sat down with her flowers and took my hand._

"_Why say such hurtful things?" She asked softly. I felt my face burn, this wasn't something I really wanted to talk about._

"_I don't know, it's in my nature, Luna." I sighed._

_We were silent for a couple of minutes. We just watched quietly as nature took its course._

"_I don't understand why people have to discriminate by blood, there's no sense behind it." She whispered, snapping a thorn off of one of the flowers. Before I could ask what she was up to, she pricked my finger._

"_Ow! Hey, what was that for!" I cried as I pulled my hand away. I watched as a small bead of blood fell from my finger. Luna raised her hand and I saw that she too pricked her finger._

"_See? If we pricked Hermione's finger, I'm sure her blood is as red as ours." She said. I felt a wave of shame wash over me as Luna idly played with my fingers. Finally I turned to her._

"_Thanks, Luna." I kissed her forehead gently._

I knelt down and pulled a small, black handkerchief from the front pocket of my coat. Gently I dabbed at her wound and then finally covered the atrocious word. I was silent for a moment before slowly turning my head to her.

"I'm sorry…Hermione…" I whispered.

She didn't look at me, but her lips parted slightly. "Luna was right…some people do change…"

I was startled by her words, but that was all she said, because Hermione drifted off to unconsciousness. I stood up in time to hear a sharp _crack_ coming from the cellar. I stood still.

"What was that?" My father called. Immediately they sent Wormtail to investigate. They turned their attention back at the goblin, but I was beginning to feel uneasy. What was that sound just now? Was Luna okay? I stood silently, waiting for Wormtail to come back, but he didn't. Was I the only one who noticed that?

It wasn't until the goblin reported the sword to be a fake that Bellatrix relaxed. She had then offered Hermione to Greyback and that's when I heard a large shout! Surprised, I watched as Ron burst into the room; pandemonium broke. There were curses flying everywhere, and the one thing that had me worried was Luna. Where was she? Was she still in the cellar? I fought the urge to race down there. This could be it, Potter could escape.

I spotted one of the one of the Death Eaters stayed in the manor silently approach Potter from behind. Before he could reach the doors to the drawing room, I hid my wand underneath my arm and murmured a spell, stunning him; luckily for me no one saw, and I was about to secretly aim my wand at Bellatrix when I stopped.

"STOP OR SHE DIES!" Bellatrix screamed, holding the unconscious Hermione, knife at her throat.

Damn her!

Potter and Weasley were forced to drop their wands, and Bellatrix ordered me to retrieve them. I was forced to take their wands, and I made my way back to her side. Here I thought things were going to actually work out. At that moment, we all heard something coming from above. I looked up in time see the chandelier fall, causing Bellatrix to push Hermione away and fall back. The chandelier hit the floor, sending crystal shards shooting everywhere. I felt one cut my cheek and before I could retaliate, Potter was on me. He forced the wands out of my hand and then stunned Greyback.

Before I could do anything, my mother tugged me forcibly out of the way and raised her wand at a small elf. That's when I realized who it was. Dobby…our old elf. He was here to help! He could help them escape!

"How dare you defy your masters!" Bellatrix screamed. That's when Dobby stood tall with defiance.

"Dobby has no master! Dobby is a free elf!" He squeaked. In a flash, Harry took hold of the goblin and sword, and Ron grabbed Hermione. Before any of them could blink, began to Disapparate, but not before Bellatrix throw her sliver knife and it vanished with them. There was a long silence before Bellatrix screamed in cold fury.

"He's coming! The Dark Lord is coming!" She cried. I didn't stop to think, I raced to the cellar. I didn't have a wand, so I could see a thing.

"Luna! Luna!" I whispered loudly. No reply. I searched the entire cellar. Everyone was gone. I slid down a wall and felt huge waves of relief hit me. She was gone, Potter managed to help her escape. She was safe, Luna was safe. Nothing mattered to me now, Luna was safe. I felt weary, but happy at the same time.

It didn't take long for me to hear the Dark Lord arrive, to hear his fury. I sat in the dark cellar, hearing him punish everyone. I didn't move, I just sat in the musty darkness, thanking Potter over and over for keeping my precious Luna alive.

A feat I almost failed to do.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hurray! This chapter is done! Just two more chapters and it is done! Sorry for the late update!<strong>_


End file.
